Ren Höek Saw Game
Ren Höek Saw Game is a Saw Game. Plot The wicked Pigsaw has kidnapped Stimpy to force Ren to play his twisted game. Help him to rescue him before it's too late! Characters * Hero: Ren Höek * Captive: Stimpy J. Cat * Villains: Pigsaw, Pigface, Sideshow Bob, Li'l Gideon, Dragons, The Coachman, Snakes, The Walking Dead zombies, Marvin the Martian, Jafar, The Coon, Herbert P. Bear, Brer Fox, Stewie Griffin, Lex Luthor, The Red Guy, The Joker, Yandere chan * Other: (to be added) Trailer (The trailer begins with Ren in his and Stimpy's house, searching cigarrates) Ren: Where are my cigarrates?! I haven't seen Stimpy in the afternoon. (Ren hears a ding-dong noise) Ren: Somebody's calling at the door. Weird thing. (Ren then cames to the door and opens it, revalting Pigface dreesed as a salesman) Pigface: Hello sir. It is your lucky day. Ren: Why? Pigface: Because I'm selling a cigarette-maker machine you would like. Ren: Seriously? Pigface: Yes. Look it. (He shows his sack) Ren: It is a sack. (Pigface traps Ren with the sack and goes away) (30 Minutes Later card) (Ren appears in the Saw Games place since Slenderman Saw Game) Ren: WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE I AM? (The TV turns on and shows Pigsaw) Pigsaw: Hello Ren. Ren (Answer number one): What in the name of Lord??? Pigsaw: In the name of Lord? Ha ha. Very funny. Ren (Answer number two): What a hideous picture. Pigsaw: This is not a picture. I'm transmitting this from my secret lair. Ren (Answer number three): What and who are you? Pigsaw: My name is Pigsaw. I'm a puppet who likes kidnap people to make them change. I know you since I had seen your series Ren and Stimpy. It is very funny since your madness make me laugh. It would help a lot to ask me again what I want. Ren: What you want? Pigasaw: I want to play a game. You see, you don't have good manners and you abuse your best friend Stimpy. I have also seen that you are very cruel to everyone and you go crazy when you get angry. I have already analyzed you and I think I know what is the origin of your problem. You don't value life! You don't know how lucky you are to be alive, so you don't know what it's like to live in danger. So, in my game, your life would be at risk and so you could spread the meaning of life. I'll tell you the rules, you're trapped in a maze where I've placed many dangers that I put especially for you. The goal is to escape, but it will not be easy. Ren: What a minute. I don't want to play this eediot game! Pigsaw: You knew you were going to say this, so you should see with attention the screen. (It then shows Stimpy locked in a cage) Ren: STIMPY!? Pigsaw: I see you've been convinced enough to play, but calm down. You can rescue Stimpy if you came to the final part of the game. WIN OR LOSE. MAKE YOUR CHOISE. (the TV turns off and Ren then breaks the fourth wall) Ren: Help me rescue Stimpy! Trivia *The game is based German Saw Game